


Prophétie

by mugenjo



Series: The Tale of the Sand Child [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Link was raised as a Gerudo, This is only the introduction to a bigger story, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenjo/pseuds/mugenjo
Summary: Link est un enfant discret et un peu paresseux. Sa tignasse blonde ne passe pas inaperçu au milieu des Gerudos, tout comme ses oreilles pointues. Mais le peuple du désert est et sera toujours sa précieuse famille. Alors prophétie ou non, le jeune Hylien est bien décidé à protéger les siens...





	1. L'enfant du désert

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est l'introduction d'un univers alternatif que j'ai dans un coin de ma tête depuis que l'époque où je jouais à ToZ sur n64. Je l'ai écris pour mon défi d'écriture "Objectif Weekend" il y a deux ans. 
> 
> Un jour, j'aurais suffisamment de temps pour écrire le plus gros morceaux de cette fic... je l'espère.

Le vent sifflait entre les planches de bois qui couvrait la fenêtre. Allongé sur son lit, Link ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier du fait que le soleil était déjà au plus haut dans le ciel, baignant sa chambre d’une chaleur estivale.  
Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit à la volée. Sans avoir le temps de grincer sur ses gonds alors qu’elle percutait le mur dans un bruit sec, elle fit sursauter l’endormi. A coté de lui, Tael se mit à virevolter de façon complètement chaotique.

« On nous attaque, on nous attaque ! »

Conséquence assez prévisible, la petite fée finit par heurter un mur avant de retomber sur la tête du petit blond qui peinait à décoller ses paupières. Dans l’encadrement de la porte, une femme à la peau brune et aux cheveux roux fixait Link d’un air consterné, décroisant finalement les bras pour se masser vaguement la tempe.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous arriviez à dormir autant tous les deux… Lève-toi maintenant, tu as déjà loupé l’heure du repas. »

La gerudo ne resta pas plus longtemps dans la pièce. Le bruit feutré de ses pas sur la pierre s’éloigna alors que Link s’étirait lentement et que Tael reprenait un peu d’altitude à ses cotés. Nabooru n’était pas vraiment la personne la plus douce pour ce qui était des réveils mais sous ses airs sévères, elle était bien plus attentionnée qu’on aurait pu le croire. Surtout vis-à-vis du jeune garçon qui était entrain de mettre un semblant d’ordre dans ses cheveux avant de s’habiller. Ajustant les diverses couches de tissus autour de sa taille, il adressa un léger sourire encore un peu endormis à Tael qui lui tendait le ruban pour tenir sa tenue en place, battant furieusement des ailes pour rester à hauteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Link descendait rapidement les marches de pierre, la plante nue de ses pieds frappant la roche dure sans qu’il s’en soucie le moins du monde. Après tout, il avait grandit au milieu de ces rochers tranchants dans lesquels sa tribu et le temps avait creusé un dédale de couloir et de salle les abritant du vent et du sable du désert.

Le Désert Gerudo. Un endroit qui n’était pas aussi aride et sec que son nom pouvait le laisser entendre. Bien sûr, il y avait une grande partie de cette région qui était faite que de sable et de mirages. Mais il y avait aussi une partie plus montagneuse qui abritait même quelques oasis et une végétation parfois luxuriante. Depuis toujours, Link avait été doué pour trouver ce genre de havre, coincé entre deux pics acérés ou dans le fond d’une grotte phréatique. C’était un don même si certaines Gerudos se plaignaient de devoir constamment l’aider lorsqu’il se retrouvait coincé.

Finalement, il arriva dans salle principale où tout le monde se réunissaient pour les repas et d’autres activités auxquelles le jeune Hylien était rarement convié. Mais à peine était-il rentré dans la pièce qu’une main attrapa son oreille pointue, lui arrachant une grimace. De son coté, Tael se contenta de tintinnabuler sur place nerveusement.

« A-Aviel ! » bredouilla la fée en prenant son maigre courage à deux mains pour tenter de la faire lâcher. « Laisse Link tranquille. »  
« Les retardataires n’ont pas le droit de se plaindre. » ricana la jeune femme en lâchant l’oreille du petit blond avant de les gratifier tous les deux d’un pichenette, Tael planant littéralement sur plusieurs mètres, avant de croiser les bras pour reprendre, « Le roi te cherche, demi portion. »

Link afficha un air surpris en se frottant le front. Qu’on le cherche n’avait rien de surprenant en réalité. Il avait tendance à ne jamais être là où il était sensé être et il n’était pas rare qu’un faucon vienne lui picorer le haut du crâne pour lui rappeler de rentrer à la forteresse.  
Ce n’était pas non plus le fait que ce soit Ganon qui avait provoqué sa surprise. De façon assez naturelle, Link avait rapidement prit le roi des Gerudo comme modèle, une sorte de figure paternelle ce qui n’avait rien d’étrange quand on savait qu’il était le seul homme du clan. Ganon avait finit par se faire à la présence de cette petite tête blonde dans son sillage et avait même finit par chercher la pointe de ces petites oreilles dans le décor. Non, ce qu’il y avait de surprenant, c’est qu’il avait visiblement formulé le désir de le voir de façon assez clair pour qu’on lui transmette le message.

Rapidement suivit par Tael, Link quitta la pièce pour traverser le dédale de quelques couloirs qui n’avaient plus le moindre secret pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Alors qu’il arrivait près de ce qui faisait office de salle du trône, bien qu’il ne s’agisse que d’une vaste salle ouverte sur l’extérieur avec une assise gravée dans la roche et une longue table qui servait sans doute à des conseils de tribus, Link entendit deux voix familières s’élever de la pièce.

« Tu as tord, Ganon » concluait Nabooru d’un ton qui trahissait une certaine impatience.

Parmi les gerudos, il n’y avait bien qu’elle pour se permettre de remettre en question les décisions de leur roi. Sans doute parce qu’elle était sa sœur ainée. A ces yeux, même s’il était l’enfant mâle destiné par sa naissance à régner sur leur tribu, Ganon avait cette mauvaise manie de prendre les mauvaises décisions ou de perdre trop de temps avant de simplement prendre une décision. Comme c’était le cas à présent.

« S’il est bien celui dont parle les écrits, on a déjà perdu bien trop de temps, et tu le sais ! » continua Nabooru dont la voix résonnait dans la pièce, trahissant cette habitude nerveuse qu’elle avait de faire les cents pas pour canaliser son agacement.

Alors qu’elle allait reprendre la parole pour faire valoir ses arguments, Ganon leva simplement la main pour l’interrompre et tourna la tête vers l’entrée de la pièce.

« Tu arrives au bon moment, Link. »

La voix du roi avait résonné bien plus calmement entre les murs de pierre et, quelques secondes après, le jeune garçon avançait doucement dans la pièce, sa fée à ses cotés, presque caché dans ses cheveux. Avançant doucement vers la fratrie, le petit hylien les regarda tour à tour, cherchant une explication de leur part sur la dispute en cours ou simplement la raison pour laquelle on le cherchait. Était-ce parce qu’il avait encore trop dormis ? Ça ne faisait pourtant que la troisième fois cette semaine, ce qui était un bon quota étant donné que cinq jours s’étaient déjà écoulés depuis le début de celle-ci.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je te cherchais peut-être » supposa Ganon devant l’air interrogatif de Link qui avait à peine osé entrer dans la pièce de plus de trois pas et celui-ci confirma rapidement d’un signe de tête.  
  
« Ce n’est pas la peine d’être aussi peureux. Contrairement à certaine personne qui dorment tellement qu’elle en loupe le repas, on a mangé nous » ironisa Nabooru d’un sourire qui donnait pourtant l’impression qu’elle allait le manger tout cru. Ce détail ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux au ciel à son frère.

Ganon approcha tranquillement du jeune garçon qui, en essayant de le suivre du regard, finit par lever le nez tellement haut qu’il en aurait presque basculé en arrière. Se baissant à son niveau une fois à sa hauteur, Ganon marqua une légère pause comme s’il mesurait encore le pour et le contre de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire. Le regard du blondinet alterna entre les deux, avant de regarder vers Tael comme s’il avait une explication sur ce qu’il se passait.  
Finalement, la voix basse de Ganon se fit à nouveau entendre alors qu’il semblait avoir chassé les doutes qui lui avait fait garder le silence jusqu’à maintenant.

« Je crois qu’il est temps que l’on te parle de quelque chose. »


	2. La liberté des Gerudos

Assis sur l’une des branches tordues de l’arbre aux esprits, Link fixait droit devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vague. Cet arbre trônait en haut d’un pic qui surplombait le désert au milieu duquel était perdu un temple oublié. Bien qu’il n’ait plus porté la moindre feuille depuis des années, l’arbre n’était pas mort. Ses racines restaient profondément enfoncées dans la roche en puisant l’eau d’une nappe oubliée pour traverser les saisons. Il n’était pas rare que des esprits s’accrochent à ses branches comme lui pouvait s’accrocher à la vie, d’où son nom.

Tael n’osait pas dire le moindre mot depuis que son jeune ami s’était éclipsé de la forteresse malgré l’heure tardive. Le soleil mordait l’horizon de couleurs chaudes, la chaleur brouillant le décor. Finalement, Link finit par laisser son épaule s’appuyer mollement contre le tronc rugueux. Les paroles de Ganon résonnaient encore dans son esprit et la peur lui nouait l’estomac. Il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir, du haut de ses dix petites années. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir ce poids sur les épaules.

 

  
Après lui avoir annoncé d’un ton grave qu’il devait lui parler, Ganon avait gardé le silence pendant plusieurs interminables minutes alors que le pied de Nabooru frappait le sol d’un bruit sec en signe d’impatience. Finalement, le roi avait rejoint la bibliothèque, tirant le vieux livre des Oracles de son socle.  
Sans même savoir pourquoi, un frisson glacial remonta le long de l’échine du garçon qui avait presque instinctivement fait un mouvement de recul. De son coté, Ganon se contentait d’observer le livre qui trônait à un emplacement de choix de cette bibliothèque de pierre. Sur la couverture, des symboles étaient gravé à même le cuir qui semblait avoir traversé bien plus d’année qu’il ne pouvait en compter. Nabooru lui avait enseigné la signification de ces signes. Il y avait la marque des trois déesses: Farore, la déesse du courage, Nayru, la déesse de la sagesse et Din, la déesse de la force. Ni Link, ni Tael -qui était pourtant curieux de nature- n’avait jamais osé poser la main sur ce livre. Il y avait quelques choses dans cet ouvrage qui leur faisaient bien trop froid dans le dos.

« Je sais que Nabooru t’as déjà longuement parlé de la légende de la naissance d’Hyrule » continua calmement Ganon en faisant signe au jeune garçon d’approcher alors qu’il rejoignait son trône creusé dans la roche. « Les trois déesses ont façonnées notre contrée avant de partir en laissant derrière elles des fragments de leur pouvoir: la Triforce. Hylia, la gardienne de la Triforce jugea que ce pouvoir était bien trop dangereux pour être entre les mains d’une seule personne. Aussi, elle décida de confier des fragments à deux personnes de confiance, le chef des humains et celui des Gerudos, gardant le dernier dans sa lignée. »

Au fil de l’explication, Link s’était calmement approché et avait finit par s’asseoir sur le sol à coté du roi, absorbé par le récit autant que Tael qui s’était posé sur son épaule. A chaque fois qu’il écoutait cette légende, un étrange sentiment s’installait chez lui, sans qu’il sache vraiment poser un mot pour le définir. Il se sentait triste d’une certaine façon, sans ressentir le besoin de pleurer. C’était une tristesse tiède qui se contentait de lui donner un pincement au cœur. Les bras appuyés sur l’un des accoudoirs, il gardait son regard fixé sur le livre que Ganon avait posé sur ses genoux.

« Le fragment de la force fut confié aux humains qui avait affronté l’adversité sans faillir à travers les âges. Le fragment du courage resta auprès des Hyliens, peu nombreux, qui s’étaient depuis toujours dressé face aux ténèbres menaçantes. Et le fragment de la sagesse revint aux Gerudos qui maîtrisaient les anciennes arcanes du temps et des éléments » termina le roi dont les doigts glissa sur le symbole de Nayru.

Le silence s’installa à nouveau dans la pièce alors que les rayons du soleil avançaient de plus en plus dans la pièce par la large ouverture sur l’extérieur. C’était la fin de ce que Link connaissait déjà, la légende de la fondation du royaume. Mais quelque chose n’allait pas, c’était l’impression qu’il avait toujours eu sans comprendre. Comme s’il manquait un morceau à cette histoire.

Nabooru avait cessé de tourner en rond et s’était adossé à un mur, le regard perdu dehors au milieu de ses montagnes rouges et arides. Voyant que son frère et roi semblait perdu dans des souvenirs amers, elle reprit la parole pour continuer.

« Jugeant que les Gerudos étaient un peuple sage, les Hyliens leur confièrent le trône et le royaume d’Hyrule, restant à leur coté en tant que guerrier de la lumière. Mais la lignée des humains, ces sales… »

« Nabooru » interrompit Ganon, tiré de ses pensées par le ton hargneux qu’avait pris la voix de sa sœur.

« Tss… Un beau jour, l’un des possesseurs du fragment de la force a décidé que répartir un tel pouvoir était une belle idiotie. »  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait? » interrogea rapidement Tael en tintinnabulant sur place d’impatience, complètement captivé par l’histoire.

« Il a piégé le roi des Gerudos qui régnait à l’époque, faisant assassiner le gardien de la Triforce du courage en son nom… »

Tael tinta de surprise. Link tourna son regard vers Ganon qui bien qu’il prête l’oreille à ce que pouvait dire Nabooru, n’avait pas quitté le livre des yeux. Son expression fermée et placide ne laissait pas filtrer la moindre réaction à ce récit qu’il ne devait connaitre que trop bien. Les Gerudos, peuple de traitres et de voleurs. Cette étiquette leur collait à la peau jusqu’au fin fond du désert. Cette fausse réputation que l’aigreur et la rancune avait finit par rendre réelle. Le jeune Hylien savait qu’elles n’étaient pas toutes ainsi. Les Gerudos étaient roublardes mais aussi loyales envers les leurs. Elles l’avaient recueillis avec Tael alors qu’il n’était qu’un bébé et les avait traité comme l’un des leurs. D’ailleurs, il se sentait bien plus Gerudo qu’Hylien malgré sa peau si claire et ses oreilles pointues.

« Tu comprends maintenant Link? C’est à cause de ça que nous somme exilés dans ce fichu désert. C’est à cause de ça que cet usurpateur est sur le trône à notre place » s’énerva Naboory avant d’esquisser un sourire en coin. « Mais ce mensonge arrive à sa fin maintenant que tu… »

« Nabooru, ça suffit. »

Grognant entre ses dents, Nabooru tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. Perdu, Link la regarda s’en aller avant d’adresser à Ganon un regard intrigué. Ce dernier soupira, se massant la tempe d’un air las pour finir par remarquer les yeux pleins de question du jeune garçon assis à coté de lui.

« Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi on te raconte tout ça d’un coup » finit-il par dire ébouriffant d’une main les cheveux du petit blond. « Sans doute parce que nous avons toujours eu un profond lien avec les esprits, il n’est pas rare que des oracles voient le jour dans la tribu des Gerudos, comme Nabooru. Ce sont leurs mots qui sont inscrits dans ce livre. »

Doucement, Ganon ouvrit le livre dans un froissement de papier. Sur les quelques pages qui défilèrent, Link remarqua différentes écritures tracées sur le papier, l’encre semblant lutter face au temps sur les feuilles les plus anciennes. Parfois, des dessins étaient tracés au milieu de texte, retraçant la légende ou l’histoire des Gerudos. Finalement, le roi s’arrêta sur une page qui semblait presque vide. Au milieu de celle-ci, quatre phrases étaient écrites. Avant même qu’il ne se décide à les lire, la voix grave de Ganon résonna dans la pièce.

_“ L'espoir soufflera d'un vent nouveau_   
_Car un jour viendra l'enfant sans voix_   
_Une tempête pour le grand Roi_   
_La liberté des Gerudo ”_

Les yeux bleus du garçon s’écarquillèrent alors que son estomac se nouait. Respirant par à-coups comme s’il avait oublié comment faire, il n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard des mots gravé sur la page. La page n’était pas si ancienne. Les mots avaient sans doute été tracés par l’oracle précédent, avant la naissance du nouveau roi des Gerudos qui se tenait devant lui.  
La dispute avec Nabooru lorsqu’il était arrivé, la réticence de Ganon de lui parler jusqu’à maintenant. Tout venait de prendre un sens avec ces simples quatre vers.

« L’enfant sans voix… Ah! Mais vous pensez que c’est Link ? » réalisa Tael à voix haute avant de voleter furieusement devant le visage de Ganon. « On veut des réponses. Ne restez pas silencieux! »

Link se leva brusquement, secouant la tête avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce en courant, la fée le suivant rapidement face au silence du roi.

 

  
Toujours assis sur sa branche, Link fixait l’horizon désormais bleu nuit, ne prêtant que peu d’attention au froid qui commençait de lui mordre les joues. Les journées pouvaient être étouffantes dans le désert mais les nuits savaient être des plus glaciales. Il le savait mieux que quiconque, lui qui avait grandit dans ces terres arides et inhospitalières. Ces terres où les Gerudos… où sa tribu avait été injustement exilé. Ses bras encerclèrent ses genoux alors que son visage s’y cachait. Tout ceci était bien trop compliqué. Lui? Un héro? Il n’arrivait même pas à se lever le matin pour venir manger. Alors comment pourrait-il aider tout une tribu… A coté de lui, Tael tremblait à la moindre brise. Lentement, le garçon passa ses mains autour de son petit ami ailé pour lui faire un cocon tiède à l’abri de la morsure du froid.

« Je savais que je te trouverai ici. »

A l’instant où la voix de Nabooru avait résonné dans la vallée, le jeune hylien s’était raidit sur sa branche, la respiration figée dans sa poitrine. Il n’eut pas le temps de baisser les yeux qu’elle était déjà accroupie à coté de lui sur la même branche, le surprenant à tel point qu’il manqua de basculer de son perchoir. Gardant Tael contre lui entre ses mains pour l’empêcher de faire la moindre remarque, Link prit un soin tout particulier à fixer le sol en contre bas, réalisant seulement à quel point celui-ci était loin.

« Tu devrais rentrer maintenant » conseilla-t-elle simplement avant de soupirer en le voyant secouer vivement la tête. « Réfléchir autant n’est pas bon pour ta petite tête. »

Sans même attendre une autre “réponse” de sa part, elle l’attrapa sous le bras comme paquet, sautant agilement jusqu’en bas de l’arbre avant de prendre le chemin de la forteresse. Balloter sous la prise de Nabooru, Link affichait un air contrarié et boudeur, la fusillant du regard ce qui ne manqua pas d’arracher un rire moqueur à la gerudo.

« Tu penses impressionner qui avec ces yeux là, chaton ? Tu es dix fois trop jeune pour ça » se moqua Nabooru en le lâchant le plus simplement du monde avant d’avancer à nouveau de quelques pas. « Tu es dix fois trop jeune pour impressionner qui que se soit quoiqu’il arrive. »

Face contre terre, il afficha un air surpris qui passa inaperçu sauf pour Tael. Son regard se leva vers Nabooru qui avait les bras croisés alors qu’elle s’obstinait à fixer la lune qui grimpait dans le ciel obscur.

« Tu es minuscule. Tu n’arrives même pas à te lever le matin et tu tiens à peine sur ce poulain dont tu t’occupes. Alors pour le moment, ne réfléchis pas à ce qu’un livre pense de toi. Contente-toi de devenir un fier membre de notre clan. »

Nabooru était comme ça. Elle était impulsive et parfois un peu obtus mais elle savait reconnaitre quand elle allait trop loin… à sa façon. Après s’être redressé, il esquissa un sourire en la voyant embêter Tael qui avait commencé à lui reprocher d’avoir manquer de l’écraser en lâchant Link brusquement. Finalement, il se leva et attrapa la main de la Gerudo pour prendre les devants vers la forteresse.  
Les héros ne naissaient pas courageux. Personne ne pouvait prétendre être né avec la force et le savoir. Peu importait les écrits et ce destin en quatre vers. Il deviendrait fort. Non pas pour une prophétie mais pour les siens.

Pour un jour être un fier membre de la tribu des Gerudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pourrez me trouver sur :
> 
> \- Tumblr @wordsinfinity  
> \- Twitter @mugen_johson

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pourrez me trouver sur :
> 
> \- Tumblr @wordsinfinity  
> \- Twitter @mugen_johson


End file.
